ICOSR - Project Summary/Abstract Young investigators within the first five years of their careers are the future of schizophrenia research. Beginning and then sustaining a career to better understand and treat schizophrenia can be a daunting task. To assist young people in advancing through the maze of establishing a research career, the International Congress on Schizophrenia Research (ICOSR) has created and overseen a Young Investigator Program which has paid the expenses of young, academically-oriented investigators and provided career support at its biennial meetings. The ICOSR was initiated in 1987 as a part of the National Plan for Schizophrenia Research and now welcomes nearly 1,500 active scientists to its four-day meeting. Young Investigators are an integral part of the meeting - all presenting their work while participating in a mentorship program. During the last 20 years, the ICOSR has supported 334 Young Investigators - many of whom have gone on to be leaders in the field. The Congress now seeks support for this Program for its next 3 meetings (2013, 2015, and 2017). With this support the ICOSR will continue to improve the Program for young scientists and provide a beginning network for their careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ICOSR - Project Narrative the Young Investigator Program of the International Congress on Schizophrenia Research (ICOSR) addresses the significant need to find the cause of and develop treatments for schizophrenia. The ICOSR is attended by 1,500 scientists who present the latest findings in basic, translational, and clinical research and provides mentorship and networking for the 30 Young Investigators. By continuing the Young Investigator Program, the field of schizophrenia research will be primed to make the discoveries of the future.